


aren't you tired of being nice?

by kentcreates (mothauthor)



Category: DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Enemies to Lovers, Frenemies, M/M, Neurodiversity, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothauthor/pseuds/kentcreates
Summary: don't you just wanna go apeshit?Nonbinary Clark + kryptonian blackrom + lex is a menace but not when he's trying to be





	aren't you tired of being nice?

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've described this as both blackrom and caliginous in the tags and am writing it on Homestucked Day but it's not literal homestuck I promise there's just no good non troll words for the dynamic and clex is big spades.

 Clark Kent was having a terrible, horrible, no-good very bad day.

 First he got lost on his way to the Daily Planet, _again_ , and was not only ten minutes late but also got coffee all over his suit when an intern bumped into him by the elevator.

 Secondly he'd gotten new nail polish the night before and had been so excited about trying new nail art that he forgot he lived in a world where transphobia existed, and so entered the office to a chorus of heckling about his painstakingly doodled sunflowers and daisies.

 Thirdly, he had accidentally grabbed his sketchbook instead of his notebook on his way out the door, and when Lois tried to check his first draft of the day's interview notes she saw three pages of nature sketches and one embarrassingly detailed study of Lex Luthor from last night's TV news.

 Finally, he and Lois had been assigned to talk to (antagonize) Luthor that very day about whether or not LexCorp's recently stated interest in sponsoring the upcoming Metropolis Pride Parade was actually part of a secret plot to block pro-lgbt legislature by bribing key community figures.

 Clark knew he (and everyone else in this city) could easily be having a far worse day, but somehow he was finding it difficult to embrace his usual attitude of gratitude. No matter how much he tried to count his blessings or focus on his work or rearrange the little plastic farm animals on the top of his computer monitor every new annoyance seemed to wriggle under his skin and fill his head with aimless frustration.

 The more annoyed Clark got, the harder it was to tune out his super-senses, and by the time Lois tapped him on the shoulder to head to the Luthor interview he almost jumped out of his skin at the painful tactile overload.

 Clark knew he hadn't been at the Planet long enough to be getting mysteriously sick without risking his job so he assured Lois he was fine, but when they actually arrived at Luthor's door his simmering irritation had become seething anxiety and he crumpled bodily into his coffee-stained suit.

 Clark had known Lex in passing at school, but they had never been that close and Clark wasn't sure exactly how much of his childhood presence Luthor would have actually noticed and remembered. Luthor certainly would have remembered _Superboy_ , but Superboy had disappeared to some long-term space mission not long before their class graduated Smallville High and moved on to college and he hadn't been seen since.

 Clark, on the other hand, had last spoken to Lex on behalf of the school paper regarding a long stint in juvie he'd earned by attempting to kill Superboy in public. The interview itself had been surprisingly amicable, and had actually earned Clark the scholarship he'd gotten his journalism degree with, but it was a deeply bizarre last impression to have of someone he hadn't seen in person in over five years. 

 Suddenly Clark resurfaced from his thoughts to realize they were already in Luthor's office, and though they hadn't started their recorders Lois was already in full interrogation mode. He quickly switched the devices on, but the nervous movement caught Lex's eye and he seemed to smile the slightest bit. 

 It seemed as though Luthor was going to ask Lois about him, but Clark couldn't quite hear what he said, as the world had suddenly gone unfocused and muffled and he was really far too busy fainting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt chapter end but if I try to stretch this out any further you'll never get a chapter 2. Please be patient!


End file.
